Shizuru/Relationships
}} Father - Therian (Pegasus) Ex-mercenary, street performer. He was killed by Madara while attempted to seek revenge to Aria's death. For unknown reason he refused to have Shizuru take after his last name, and forbids the Dragonborn to become mercenary until his death bed. As the name Dunamis is too famous among the mercenary line, he made Shizuru took after Aria's last name in order to protect his adopted son. Mother - Therian (Griffin) Herbalist, the youngest child of rich Shu family who eloped with Carlgen as she refused political marriage that was arranged by her brother, Madara. She was eventually being found, but she refused to disclose Carlgen's whereabouts to Madara which led to her death. Guardian - Therian (Leviathan) Carlgen's old-time partner-in-crime in his mercenary days, she once had a crush to the pegasus but gave up after he found his love. She took after Carlgen in training Shizuru to become a mercenary. Uncle - Therian (Griffin) The eldest son of Shu family, a monetary oriented person who would do anything to increase his wealth, including marrying his sister off to a noble. After Aria's elope, the arrangement was called off which enraged Madara to hunt the pair down. Although he successfully killed Carlgen, he was later killed by Shizuru who he wasn't realized the latter's relationship with the slain pegasus until final moment. Partner-in-crime - Therian (Okuri-inu) One of the survived allies during Shizuru's quest of vengeance. After Shizuru's disappearance, Daisuke recovered from injury, continued his business as mercenary, married and had a son before reunited with Shizuru. Dai loves to make fun of Shizuru to spice up the Dragonborn's otherwise boring life. During their first encounter in the forest, Shizuru was not in the right state of mind and threatened to hurt Yashiro out of fear and confusion. However the Therian's play of erhu somewhat calmed the Dragonborn's troubled mind and grew attached to the music. Upon lived with the petite Therian together and knowing them more, love blossom between the two. After few months they decided to'' ''travel together and eventually married. Due to Yashiro's friendly and naive nature, Shizuru often act as guardian to keep the Therian from harm's way. Their first encounter was during a certain gathering in the city's tavern. Shizuru met Magi for the second time in the forest on outskirt of Almaria City. Due to some misunderstanding Magi summoned a treant monster for self defense (apparently) but lost control over it shortly, and it the injured elf. With the cooperation with Shizuru, they managed to subdue the treant, but Magi's injury rendered them immobilized, so Shizuru brought them home and tended their wounds. Fellow mercenary, though Shizuru think that Tao was not skillful enough to handle dangerous requests. She gave Shizuru the nickname "Wings' due to her fancy on his wings and her inability to remember complicated names. One of Shizuru's client. He was impressed by Nisha's bravery and occasionally sarcasm which he somewhat lacking. References }} Category:Subpages Category:Relationships